


Good Intentions

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Illnesses, M/M, Service, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji gets sick. Yosuke takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square: service.

It takes two days for Yosuke to figure out Souji's sick.

It's not his fault. Souji's never gotten sick before, not once, not even that time everyone else in the team had watery eyes and stuffed noses, and he's not the kind of guy to tell anyone about it either. He comes to school the first day and, yeah, he's a little quieter than usual, but not so much that Yosuke really notices, and the second day Yosuke figures he's just taking some time off. He'd do it too if his family were in the hospital, and Souji deserves a break after all he's been through lately.

When he calls him up to hang out the next day, Souji's voice is a tired whisper on the other end of the line. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well."

Yosuke's heading over to his house almost before the conversation's over.

He brings his homework and his headphones and some food, the sort he thinks people are supposed to eat when they're sick, soup and vegetables that no one in his house was eating anyway, and leaves without telling Teddie where he's going, because Teddie'll want come. The door's locked but Souji's shown him where they keep the spare key so he lets himself in. Souji's laid out on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket so that nothing shows but the top of his head.

"You'll get sick," he says, but Yosuke thinks he's happy to see him.

"It'll be your cold. It's fine." He pushes Souji's hair back and checks his temperature. "You're burning up. Unwrap some?"

"I'm cold." But he's sweating and that means... Yosuke doesn't know what it means. Sick is sick to him, so it's probably a cold or maybe the flu, but either way soup sounds good. It can't hurt.

"You should have called me," he says, stirring the pot. It's canned stuff, not the healthiest but easy to make, and he only keeps one eye on it, the other on the top of Souji's head. He's little like that, and there's something private about seeing it. He's glad he didn't bring Teddie.

"Sorry." Souji sighs. He sounds tired. "Next time."

"I'm holding you to that." He checks the soup. It's almost done, so he pulls a bowl out, spies a coffee mug with Souji's name written on it in the process. He picks it up and sees two more, one with Dojima's name and one with Nanako's. "You should call me more anyway."

Souji makes a noise.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Okay." He puts the mug away, pours some soup, and goes to Souji, who manages to sit up but can't hold the spoon without his hand trembling. Yosuke holds it instead. Souji looks like every swallow is a struggle, but he gets half of it down, and when he's done Yosuke puts it on the floor and Souji leans against him. "We'll save the rest for later."

"Okay." Souji's still too hot, and his head on Yosuke's neck makes Yosuke sweat. "You don't have to stay. I'll probably just sleep for a few hours. It'll be boring."

"I brought my homework." Souji laughs, and Yosuke jostles him gently. "I'm gonna work on it. You want me to leave?"

"You'll catch it too."

It's mean, maybe, to ask, "You want to be alone?" when Souji's sick and the house is empty and he can't even feed himself, but it gets Souji to tense and move closer to him, and it's not that mean, not really. It's not like he'd actually do it.

"No," he says. "Stay for a while?"

"Sure. Share some blanket."

Souji does fall asleep after a few minutes, while Yosuke's flipping through one of his textbooks and the TV weather report promises clear skies from tomorrow into all next week. Yosuke doesn't work on his homework. He naps too, arm around Souji, and wakes up to the sound of Souji's cell ringing from under the couch. He doesn't pick it up and after it's gone quiet his own starts up. It's Kanji, wondering if he knows where Souji is.

"With me," Yosuke says, and smooths Souji's hair back when he stirs. He tells Kanji they're busy and he'll let Souji know he was looking for him.

"Did someone call?" Souji asks when he wakes up, an imprint on his face from a fold in Yosuke's shirt. Yosuke thinks his fever might have gone down, but it's hard to tell when he's just as hot from being so close to him.

"It wasn't important. Think you can finish the rest of this soup? It's cold but..."

Souji tries but gets sick after a few spoonfuls. Maybe Yosuke should have heated it up first. They make it to the bathroom in time, and Yosuke sits behind him while Souji leans over the toilet and brings everything back up.

Souji apologizes when he's stopped coughing.

"It's cool." Yosuke runs his knuckles across Souji's back. It's warm even through his shirt and damp where he's been sweating. He'll have to help Souji bathe after this. "I don't mind taking care of you. I don't get to do it a lot."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I like it." He rubs the back of Souji's neck, slides his fingers into his hair, works them through it while Souji sags against the toilet seat, weak and a little shaky. "It's not so bad having me here, right?"

"It's embarrassing," Souji says, "but I don't mind. It's nice."

"Heh, good to hear." Yosuke scoots closer and rests his forehead on Souji's back, gets one arm around his waist and his hand on his thigh. He strokes upwards and Souji squirms.

"Yosuke..."

"Hmm?" Souji's not hard or anything, but he doesn't tell him to stop so Yosuke keeps his hand moving. It'll help, getting off, be a nice change from how miserable Souji's felt all day and make him feel that much better, if he stops trying to curl in on himself.

"Relax or you'll make yourself sick," Yosuke says, putting his hand down Souji's pants. Souji bites his arm, breathing hard through his nose, and doesn't look at him. He comes quick and messy over Yosuke's hand, and for a second Yosuke thinks he actually will throw up again, the way his stomach clenches, but nothing happens.

Souji's embarrassed even though he doesn't have to be and hides his face. "I like taking care of you," Yosuke repeats, but Souji still won't meet his eyes.

Yosuke helps him undress and washes his hair and back, cleans between his legs and helps him into the tub. His parents call while Souji's soaking and asks where he's been. He tells them he's staying the night and then Teddie gets on the line and won't hang up until Yosuke promises to bring him over for a visit.

"Ted says hey." Yosuke slides the phone towards the door.

"Ah." Souji's got his head down. Yosuke hopes he isn't falling asleep again.

He leans on the edge of the tub and pushes Souji's hair behind his ear. It's darker like this, and soft, and Souji watches him from under it. "Says you need to get better fast."

"I'll try."

"Not too fast, though," Yosuke says quietly, stroking his face, and Souji doesn't say anything to that.

He's still sick the next day but it's okay. Yosuke's there to take care of him.


End file.
